Taking It To The Mats
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester are famous nemesis. Their rivalry is legendary at William McKinley But what happens when they forced into close promixity to each other? M for shameless Shuvester content


It was just after cheerleading practice and Sue was picking up the equipment as the last students filed out of the gym. "Sue… you've gone too far this time" came the call from behind her. Sue simply smirked and turned to face the entrance of the gym. Will was standing there with a very pissed off look on his face  
"What is it I'm supposed to have done now?" she said, continuing to pick up things. "You got Glee Club disqualified on a technicality" he snapped, walking over to her. "Okay that was me" she admitted, sounding very pleased. Sue had been trying to destroy the club for a long time and she'd finally succeeded. It was enough to give one a warm fuzzy feeling.  
"You know if we don't place at Nationals the Glee club is history" he said, following her towards the equipment lockup. "Yes. It's so sad. Just tragic" she said sarcastically, walking into the equipment lockup and putting the items down.  
"Sue you fix this and you fix this now" Will said, walking forward and getting right up in her face. "And what if I don't hmmm? What are you going to do?" she taunted. He opened his mouth to say something… but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of the the door clicking shut behind them. The storage space was instantly plunged into semi darkness.  
"Please tell me this door doesn't automatically lock when it's shut…" Will said, his tone suggesting he already knew that they were locked in. The expression on her face had already told him as much. Sue brushed past him and tried the door. "Damn it" she said, finding it was indeed locked.  
Will pounded on the inside of the door. "Is there anyone there" Will called out. "It's useless. The students have gone home. We'll have to wait until the janitor lets us out" she said. Checking the lockup was locked and making sure the equipment was put away was one of his last tasks. So they could be there for a good hour or so. It depended how many jobs the janitor had to do that day.  
"I can't believe this" he said. "Out of all the people I could be locked in here with I get stuck in here with you" he added with a frown. Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "Hey you wouldn't exactly be my first choice either. And if you hadn't come to yell at me this wouldn't have happened" she pointed out.  
"How was I supposed to know it would blow shut and lock itself" he snapped. "Well I've been in here hundreds of times and it's never happened before" she said in an equally snappy tone. She knew she was blaming him for something that wasn't his fault but she couldn't seem to help it  
"Sure blame me. It's what you always do" Will said, his tone deliberately condescending.  
"What's that supposed to mean exactly" she said, her voice getting angrier and higher pitched. "It means that you've had it in for the club ever since it started and you've done everything… everything you can to undermine me" he said, stepping closer to her. His face was inches from hers despite the slight difference in height.  
"Can I help it if you piss me off with your sanctimonious personality, your little redhead groupie and your unbelievably stupid hair?" she shot back, not backing down even an inch. "Oh so it is personal? I thought it was just you being a cold heartless bitch" he said. Sue was very close to slapping him. "Oh please. If it wasn't personal I'd never bother with your ragtag group of freaks and losers" she said.

She could faintly see his expression in the dim light and for a moment she wondered if she had pushed him too far. Sue didn't thing she had ever seen him look quite so angry before. Her body stiffened slightly when his fingers wrapped around her upper arms as if was going to shake her.

It occurred to her in that moment that her face was flushed and her heart was racing like she was in the middle of an intense workout. Nothing got her quite as fired up as arguing with Will. He got under her skin in a most irritating yet strangely gratifying way. It occurred to her a moment later that this was actually turning her on.

Then he was pulling her towards him and pressing his lips hard against hers. She reacted automatically, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as hard. Kissing him with more passion than either of them would have believed she was capable of. A moment later she pulled back from the kiss, wondering what the hell they were doing. They were basically sworn enemies.  
They looked at each other, both with equally shocked looks on their faces. She didn't know whether to be more shocked that he'd kissed her or more shocked she hadn't slapped him for it. "I don't know what the hell you think you were doing but I could get you in serious trouble for that…" she said, turning away from him.  
He walked up behind her, pressing his body against the back of hers and sliding his fingers slowly over her waist. Her body tensed at his closeness and his touch. "And for this?" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Goddamn it. He wasn't playing fair at all. "Big trouble… very big trouble…" the slight tremor in her voice betraying her.

She turned to face him again fully, her eyes meeting his. In them she could see the same combination of anger and lust that she felt. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him deeply. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. It wasn't a tender or restrained kiss but something much more torrid.  
Stumbling in the semi darkness they hit the wall. He pressed her against it, body flush against hers as he continued to kiss her. Her lips seemed to part of their own accord and his tongue slid between them to flick against hers. Sue couldn't quite believe she was in a locked storage space… with her arch nemesis, and he had his tongue in her mouth. She had certainly not seen that one coming.

Sue pulled him over towards the gym mats in the corner, not wanting to do this against the wall. As she did so she managed to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt so she could run her fingers over his bare chest. He unzipped her jacket, pulled it off and dropped it on the floor just before they reached the mats.  
She landed on her back on the pile of mats, his body above hers. A soft groan escaped her as his lips moved to the side of her neck. She felt his fingers slide over her waist and along waistband of her track pants. His fingers tugged the pants down and over her hips before casting them aside.  
Sue retaliated by reaching down and undoing his belt. His lips curved in what could only be described as a smirk… but this time she found it a turn on rather than incredibly irritating. She unzipped his jeans and tugged them down, leaving him in his boxers. It was rather gratifying to see that he was every bit as aroused in that moment as she was.

Her fingers ran slowly up his thigh but before they could slide between his legs he grabbed both wrists and pinned them above her head. She raised a brow, knowing that he was getting off on having her in a submissive position for once. However she made no move to reassert control.

His lips pressed against hers again, kissing her roughly and hungrily. He kept her wrists pinned above her head but freed one of his hands. Sue felt his free hand slide down her body until it reached her underwear… then tugged it out of the way. She felt exposed, vulnerable and very aroused.

The kiss broke and Will's body shifted slightly. She heard the rustle of fabric as he removed his own underwear. She was acutely aware now that there was nothing between their bodies. Only bare skin against bare skin. And the feeling of his hardness pressing against her made her want him even more badly  
His soft groans mingled with hers as he pushed inside her, in one smooth motion. She still couldn't quite believe that this was happening but god it felt good. Her back arched slightly as he slowly thrust his hips and her arms pulled a little at his grip on her wrists. Usually she would have protested at least a little bit at being held down… but when he did it she couldn't help enjoying it

Sue's hips moved against his as he moved a bit faster… a bit deeper. In the semi darkness all she could see, smell and feel was him. His touch on her skin. His breath warm on the side of her neck. His body against hers… in hers. It wasn't tender and it wasn't loving but neither of those was what she wanted in that moment.  
She managed to free her arms and wind them around his neck, body continuing to move in sync with his. His lips pressed hard against hers, muffling the groans that escaped her. Her body was heating up with every kiss and every touch and she didn't know how she hadn't realise before how much she wanted this. Craved it.  
Sue grinned wickedly and rolled them, taking him by surprise. She moved so she was straddling him, his body still deep in hers and her hands resting on his shoulders. She looked down at him, clearly relishing being in control again. He opened his mouth as if to say something but whatever he was about to say was lost as she rocked her hips against his and he groaned deeply.  
Her pulse was racing, breath coming in soft pants as the pleasure built up. She didn't think she would last much longer and judging by the tension in his body and the look on his face he wouldn't either. The expression on his face in the dim light as she rode him only pushed her closer to her climax.  
The rhythm of their bodies built up, their movements getting faster and faster as they approached their peak. Breathing coming in a soft pants and groans falling from both their lips. They are dancing, teetering on the edge for several long moments before the rhythm breaks.

Her body tenses above his, head falling back as pleasure overtakes her. Feeling her body tense and shudder pushes him over the edge and for several moments both of them are completely lost to it. No room for any kind of rational thought. No room for doing anything but feeling.

She slumped forward, completely spent from such vigorous activity. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that she realised she was laying on his chest, his body still deep inside hers. Sue quickly rolled off him to lay on the mat, close enough to hear his breathing and the sound of his heart rate settling down but not looking at or touching him.

When she had recovered enough to sit up she did so and looked around for her clothes. She couldn't see his expression but he seemed to be slightly disappointed but unsurprised that she seemed to be quickly disengaging herself from what had just happened. Sue pretended she didn't notice as she pulled on her trackpants.  
Will pulled his boxers back on but made no move to get dressed any further. Unfortunately for him as that moment there was the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock. He quickly jumped to his feet but had only managed to get his jeans about half way up his legs before the door swung open.  
The janitor stood there, mouth hung open in shock. The balls he was holding dropped out of his hands and bounced along the floor as he took in the sight of Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester. Both flushed with disordered hair. Sue wearing a singlet but no jacket or shoes. Will completely shirtless, hastily pulling his jeans up and zipping them.

Sue grabbed her jacket and shoes before flouncing past the janitor without a word. Will grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before grabbing the rest of his clothes. The janitor waited until Will walks away before heading into the hall. The other janitor saw the look on his face. "What the heck are you smiling about?" she asked. "You owe me $20"


End file.
